My Love (HunHan)
by nisalina28
Summary: Sehun adalah diskripsi sebuah keindahan, kecuali sifatnya yang flat, cuek, dingin dan hobby membully Luhan selalu menjadi target bullying. Ia memang orang yang misterius.
1. chapter 1

Halo aku author baru, gak baru juga sih soalnya aku nulis cerita ini di wattpad

jadi semoga kalian suka

Happy reading

Pagi hari yang cerah dan damai, tapi sepertinya kedamaian itu harus hilang karena banyak suara bersahutan dari para yeoja yang entah kenapa mereka berteriak tidak jelas begitu. Lalu tak lama kemudian beberapa mobil mewah melewati gerbang sekolah yag bernama Bangtan Internasional School.

Para yeoja disana berteriak semakin kencang kala mobil-mobil itu melewati mereka dan berhenti di parkiran sekolah yang tidak kalah luasnya dengan sekolah itu. Lalu dari mobil-mobil itu keluar 5 orang namja yang tampan-tampan.

Kelima namja itu merupakan para pangeran sekolah, karena selain wajah mereka yang tampan mereka juga adalah anak dari para pengusaha yang terkenal di korea maupun di dunia.

Namja yang pertama keluar dari mobil berwarna merah itu adalah Kim Jongin yang merupakan anak dari pengusaha terkenal yang usahanya berada dalam bidang otomotif. Lalu yang kedua adalah Park Chanyeol yang keluar dari mobil berwarna putih, dia adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha dalam bidang teknologi.

Lalu dari mobil hitam keluar 2 orang namja yang tidak kalah tampan dan kaya, yang pertama adalah Byun Baekhyun seorang anak dari dokter terkemuka di seoul. Lalu yang kedua namja bernama Huang Zitao dia adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha yang perusahaannya memproduksi banyak game yang sudah mendunia.

Yang terakhir adalah pemimpin dari kelompok mereka semua, yang paling tampan diantara mereka semua anak dari pemilik sekolah juga sekaligus pengusaha terkenal di dunia bernama Oh Sehun.

Para yeoja yang berdiri disana menerikan nama mereka dengan sangat kencang.

Para pangeran sekolah itu langsung pergi dari sana daripada pendengaran mereka menjadi terganggu oleh teriakan cempreng para fans mereka, padahal mereka bukan artis tapi penggemarnya banyak banget.

Saat dikoridor sekolah mereka berjalan dengan santai, murid-murid yang berjalan disana langsung saja menyingkir untuk memberikan mereka jalan.

Lalu dari arah yang berlawanan dari mereka ada seseorang yang kelihatan sedang terburu-buru. Lalu sepertinya namja itu tidak melihat jalan, tanpa sengaja namja itu menabrak Sehun yang sedang berjalan dengan tangan dimasukan kedalam celananya, lalu tabrakan pun tidak terhindarkan namja itu dan Sehun terjatuh.

Teman-teman Sehun yang melihat Sehun yang tertabrak namja itu yang diketahui bernama Xi Luhan hanya diam saja dan melihat mereka seperti menahan ketawa mereka. Lalu Sehun bangun dari jatuhnya dan menatap namja yang menabraknya itu dengan tajam.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Sehun. Lalu dia membungkukkan badannya "maaf, aku tidak sengaja" ucap Luhan meminta maaf pada Sehun. Dia masih membungkukan badannya. Lalu dia menegakkan badannya lagi dan menatap Sehun dibalik kacamata tebalnya.

Sehun menatap orang yang menabraknya dari atas sampai bawah. Di depannya ada namja dengan pakaian yang rapi sekali dan sebuah kacamata yang jika dilihat sangat tebal dan juga rambutnya yang tertata rapi, menunjukan dia adalah siswa kutu buku dan nerd.

"Cih kalo jalan lihat-lihat jangan main tabrak orang saja, padahal matamu sudah ada empat tapi masih saja tidak melihat orang" kata Sehun yang kesal karena ditabrak. Lalu namja yang dimarahi oleh Sehun itu membungkuk kembali dan meminta maaf sekali lagi, lalu dia beranjak pergi dari sana karena dia harus mengurus administrasinya yang belum selesai.

Tapi saat ingin pergi ada sebuah tangan yang memegangnya. Namja bernama Luhan itu menatap orang yang menyentuh tangannya. "Hei kau mau kemana?" tanya Kai yang ternyata memegang tangannya untuk mencegahnya pergi.

"Aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk menyelesaikan admistrasiku dulu yang belum selesai" kata Luhan dengan nada polos. "Oh jadi kau murid baru disini?! Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu" ucap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam saja melihat mereka. "Iya, kalo begitu aku permisi dulu, dan tolong lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku" kata Luhan. Lalu Kai langsung melepaskan tangannya yang tadi memegang tangan Luhan.

Setelah itu Luhan langsung pergi dari sana setelah sedikit menundukkan kepalanya lagi dan langsung menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Hm dia cukup menarik" kata Tao sambil menyeringai, "ya kau benar dia memang menarik" timpal Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja dan memperhatikan percakapan mereka langsung membuka suara. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjainya Hun?" tanya Kai dengan seringai yang terpasang di wajahnya yang tampan itu.

Sehun hanya diam tapi tak lama kemudian sebuah senyum atau lebih tepatnya sebuah seringaian tercipta di bibirnya, "ne baiklah ayo kita buat penyambutan yang menarik untuk siswa baru itu" kata Sehun. Lalu mereka pergi dari sana dan menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

Sedangkan disisi Luhan, dia langsung pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah setelah tadi tidak sengaja menabrak salah satu pangeran sekolah. Saat dia berjalan banyak siswa yang melihatnya dengan tatapan remeh dan bingung, mungkin dibenak mereka, 'siapa dia?' atau 'dia pasti siswa baru, pakaiannya nerd sekali'.

Luhan yang menyadari jika dia diperhatikan oleh banyak orang langsung mempercepat jalannya agar sampai di ruang kepala sekolah dengan cepat.

Saat dia jalan tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya "Luhanie tunggu!" kata seorang namja yang tampan tapi cenderung cantik yang tadi memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan 'Luhanie'. Lalu Luhan langsung membalikan badannya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ah Xiumin hyung, aku tidak tau jika kau sekolah disini" ucap Luhan yang kaget saat melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya, ternyata namja yang memanggilnya bernama Kim Miseok atau yang biasa sipanggil Xiumin. Xiumin adalah kakak sepupunya yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat.

"Ternyata benar itu kau Luhanie, kenapa kau pindah kemari?" tanya Xiumin kepada adik sepupu kesayangannya. "Ah aku hanya ingin saja, lagipula kata appa Xiumin hyung sekolah disini jadi aku juga ingin sekolah di tempat hyung sekolah" kata Luhan.

Sedangkan Xiumin hanya berohria. "Lalu kau ingin kemana?" tanya Xiumin yang melihat Luhan bukannya berjalan ke arah kelasnya malah pergi kearah sebaliknya, karena yang dia tau koridor yang dilewati Luhan bukannya menuju kelas tapi malah menuju keruang guru dan kepala sekolah.

"Ne aku mau keruang kepala sekolah dulu, soalnya administrasiku belum selesai" jawab Luhan. "Oh baiklah kalau begitu aku kembali kekelas dulu, dan kita harus bertemu dikantin saat istirahat" kata Xiumin yang harus kekelas karena jam pelajaran pertama sudah akan dimulai. "Ok" jawab Luhan.

Xiumin langsung melangkahkan kakinya kembali kearah sebaliknya dari Luhan dan menuju kelasnya. Luhan yang ditinggal langsung kembali melanjutkan jalannya kearah ruang kepala sekolah dan sampailah dia ruang kepala sekolah dan langsung mengurus administrasi sekolahnya yang belum selesai.

Skip time

Saat jam istirahat Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya langsung menuju ke kantin untuk makan dan karena dia sudah berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Xiumin di kantin. Saat dia sampai di kantin dia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kantin untuk menemukan dimana Xiumin duduk, saat dia melihat Xiumin yang sedang duduk dengan temannya dia langsung menghampiri Xiumin dan temannya itu.

"Hyung sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Luhan yang baru saja sampai dimeja Xiumin dan langsung bertanya pada Xiumin, "ah Luhanie, tidak apa-apa aku juga baru sampai, dan oh ya kenalkan ini teman sekelasku namanya Byun Baekhyun" kata Xiumin yang mengenalkan temannya.

Luhan yang melihatnya langsung sadar jika dia melihat Baekhyun tadi pagi pada saat dia tidak sengaja menabrak salah satu pangeran sekolah itu. "Oh annyeong aku Xi Luhan immnida" kata Luhan memperkenalkan diri. Baekhyun hanya melihat Luhan dengan sebuah senyum manis di wajah tampannya walau cenderung cantik itu. "Ya senang berkenalan denganmu Luhan hyung, boleh aku memanggilmu hyung kan?" tanya Baekhyun masih tetap senyum yang terukir indah diwajahnya.

"Tentu saja boleh" kata Luhan. Lalu dia mendudukan dirinya dibangku yang masih kosong. "Kau ingin pesan apa Luhanie?" tanya Xiumin yang akan berdiri untuk memesan makanan mereka. "Ah hyung pasti tau apa yang kuinginkan" kata Luhan dengan santai, dia langsung fokus pada buku fisika yang dia bawa dari kelas untuk dipelajari. Xiumin langsung melangkahkan kakinya dan memesan makanan untuk mereka bertiga.

baekhyun memperhatikan Luhan yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan buku fisikanya. "Hyung kau berada dikelas berapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam saja sambil memperhatikan Luhan. Luhan yang merasa sedang diajak bicara lagsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk untuk membaca dan langsung melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku berada di kelas 12-1" jawab Luhan yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya lagi untuk melanjutkan membacanya. Baekhyun yang mendapatkan jawaban yang singkat langsung diam saja dan bermain dengan ponselnya yang sedari tadi dia letakan saja diatas meja setelah kedatangan Luhan.

Tak lama kemudian Xiumin datang membawa makanan yang sudah dibelinya dan meletakannya di atas meja. "Hey makanan sudah datang sebaiknya kalian hentikan acara membaca buku dan melihat ponsel kalian!" kata Xiumin dengan nada tegas. Lalu Luhan langsung menutup bukanya dan Baekhyun langsung meletakan ponselnya kembali kedalam kantong celananya. Lalu mereka makan dengan nikmat.

Tak lama kemudian bel masuk sudah berbunyi, lalu mereka berpisah untuk menuju kekelasnya. "Luhan nanti pulangnya tunggu aku yah, aku akan ke kelasmu kita pulang bersama, aku sadah lama tidak melihat paman" kata Xiumin pada Luhan. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja dan langsung berjalan kekelasnya karena akan ada ujian fisika dadakan.

Skip time

Bel pulang sekolah audah berbunyi, Xiumin yang sudah keluar dari kelasnya langsung menuju ke kelas Luhan untuk pulang bersama seperti yang tadi dijanjikannya pada Luhan.

Tak lama kemudian dia sampai di depan kelas Luhan dan melihat jika dikelas itu tinggal beberapa murid saja termasuk Luhan yang sedang membaca bukunya. Lalu Xiumin menghampiri Luhan untuk mengajaknya pulang "Hei Lu ayo pulang!" ajak Xiumin saat sudah berada disamping meja Luhan.

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Ah hyung kau sudah datang" kata Luhan dengan singkat, lalu dia langsung menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Bisakah kau sehari saja tidak memegang buku, aku pusing melihatnya" keluh Xiumin yang setiap harinya melihat Luhan terus dengan bukunya. "Tidak bisa karena aku harus belajar agar tidak mengecewakan Appa" kata Luhan dengan nada lirih.

Xiumin yang melihat itu langsung saja merangkul bahu Luhan dan mengajaknya untuk pulang, "ne ayo pulang, aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah, tapi sebelum itu kita pergi ke supermarket dulu yah ada yang harus kubeli untuk dirumah" kata Xiumin. Luhan hanya mengangguk. Lalu mereka berjalan keluar kelas dan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobil Xiumin yang terparkir disana.

Tbc

Semoga kalian suka ceritaku


	2. Chapter 2

Halo kembali lagi

EXO bukan punya aku tapi punya SM sama orang tua mereka

Selamat membaca

Sehun sampai dirumah dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian, tapi saat melewati ruang keluarga ada yang memanggilnya "Sehun kau baru pulang?" tanya sebuah suara lembut dari seorang wanita yag sedang duduk menonton tv.

"Ya" jawab Sehun dengan singkat. Lalu dia langsung menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Sedangkan wanita yang dia tinggal hanya menatap punggung Sehun dengan sedih.

'Kenapa kau menjadi semakin dingin saja setiap harinya' lirih wanita itu dalam hati, wanita itu adalah Oh Yoona. Dia adalah ibu dari Sehun.

Sehun baru saja selesai mandi dan langsung menggunakan piyamanya dan bersiap untuk tidur, tapi sebelum dia tidur dia melihat ponselnya yang ada di atas nakas dan melihat sebuah pesan dari Kai yang mengatakan bila Kai mengajaknya untuk pergi ke club malam.

From kai

To sehun

Hei bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke club, sudah lama kita tidak kesana dan aku juga sudah mengajak Chanyeol, Tao, Baekhyun.

Ayo Sehunie

From sehun

To kai

Tidak aku ingin istirahat saja, kalian bisa pergi tanpa aku

Setelah membalas pesan Kai, Sehun langsung memejamkan matanya dan langsung tertidur dengan lelap. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sehun terbuka dan terlihatlah Yoona yang langsung masuk dan duduk dipinggir kasur untuk memperhatikan anaknya itu.

"Kau sangat tampan sayang, tapi bisakah kau menghilangkan sifat dinginmu itu. Bukankah dulu kau tidak seperti ini" gumam Yoona sambil mengelus rambut Sehun yang sedang tertidur. Lalu sebelum dia pergi, dia menyempatkan untuk mencium kening Sehun lalu beranjak dari sana dan menuju ruang keluarga untuk menunggu suaminya pulang kerja.

Saat pintu tertutup Sehun membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam dan langsung menyentuh keningnya yang tadi dicium oleh Yoona. "Ibu maafkan aku" lirih Sehun. Lalu dia melanjutkan tidurnya.

Pagi hari yang cerah di rumah keluarga Oh. Sang kepala keluarga sedang menikmati kopi yang dibuatkan oleh istri tercintanya, nama sang kepala keluarga adalah Oh Siwon.

Sang istri yang masih sibuk di dapur langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menuju kearah kamar Sehun. "Sehunie kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yoona dengan mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan terlihatlah Sehun dengan seragam sekolahnya yang sudah lengkap.

"Ah kau sudah selesai, segeralah turun dan kita sarapan" kata Yoona pada Sehun yang sepertinya akan mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal untuk membuka pintu. Lalu Yoona turun lebih dulu. "Apa anak itu sudah bangun?" tanya Siwon yang sekarang menatap Yoona yang sedang menghidangkan sarapan dimeja.

Yoona hanya menganggukan kepalanya, tak lama kemudian Sehun turun. Lalu mereka memulai sarapan dengan tenang. Setelah sarapan selesai Sehun ingin beranjak pergi ke sekolah, tapi sebelum itu Siwon langsung memanggil Sehun.

"Sehun, ada yang ingin ayah katakan padamu" ucap Siwon. Sehun langsung mendudukan kembali dirinya di kursi dan mulai mendengarkan apa yang ingin ayahnya katakan. "Ayah ingin kau untuk segera belajar untuk meneruskan perusahan ayah" kata Siwon dengan nada datar pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam, walaupun dia sangat dingin dan tidak perduli tapi sebenarnya dia sangat sayang pada keluarganya. "Jauhkan masalah Sehunie, ibu tidak ingin kau terluka" tambah Yoona yang sedari tadi diam saja.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk berangkat kesekolah, tapi sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan rumah dia membungkukkan badannya "aku pergi" kata Sehun dengan singkat.

Setelah Sehun meninggalkan rumah, Siwon dan Yoona langsung membicarakan tentang Sehun "hah kenapa dia tidak berubah juga sih" kata Siwon dengan nada lelah. Yoona hanya diam dan mengusap punggung Siwon "dia pasti bisa berubah seperti dulu lagi, kau tenang saja" kata Yoona dengan nada menenangakan. Siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk berangkat kerja.

"Aku pergi dulu" kata Siwon dengan singkat. Yoona hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mengantar Siwon sampai depan pintu rumah. Lalu setelah melihat Siwon pergi dia langsung menutup pintu dan melanjutian pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Di sekolah

Luhan sedang berada dikelasnya dengan sebuah buku ditangannya sambil mendengarkan musik dari earphonenya. Tiba-tiba bangku yang berada didepannya terisi oleh seseorang yang belum pernah dia lihat saat dia masuk kemarin.

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya dan berniat untuk berkenalan dengan namja yang ada si depannya. "Halo namaku Luhan" kata Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya pada orang yang duduk didepannya. Namja itu langsung membalikan badannya dan melihat siapa orang yang berbicara padanya.

"Kau, murid baru?" tanya orang itu. "Ya" kata Luhan dengan singkat. "Hn namaku Kris" kata namja yang ternyata bernama Kris itu. Lalu Luhan membalikan kembali atensinya kepada buku yang tadi dibacanya. Kris yang melihat Luhan kembali pada bacaannya hanya terdiam dan membalikan badannya lagi kedepan.

Skip time

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi Luhan langsung pergi ke arah kantin tapi saat perjalanan ke kantin dia dipanggil oleh seseorang, "hei Luhan" panggil orang itu yang ternyata adalah baekhyun.

"Ya ada apa?" kata Luhan dengan singkat. "Kau ingin ke kantin kan?" tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan. Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung berjalan lagi. Baehyun yang ditinggal langsung mengikuti Luhan menuju kantin.

Saat sampai dikantin Luhan langsung menuju ke meja penerimaan makanan masih tetap diikuti Baekhyun. Setelah mereka mendapatkan makanannya lalu mereka mencari meja yang kosong untuk di duduki.

Baekhyun melihat teman-temannya berkumpul di meja yang biasa, dia lalu mengajak Luhan untuk bergabung. Luhan haya jalan mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan ke tempat dimana temannya ada.

"Hei teman-teman kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit kesal karena tidak ada temannya yang menjemputnya untuk ke kantin bersama. "Kau saja yang hilang entah kemana setelah bel berbunyi" kata Kai yang sedang menikmati makanannya.

Lalu Baekhyun duduk di tempat kosong lalu dia menarik Luhan agar duduk juga di sebelah Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat orang yang duduk di sebelah Sehun langsung bertanya pada Baekhyun, "dia siapa?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Ah dia temanku, dia murid baru" jawab Baekhyun, dan melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda. Mereka yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun langsung menatap Luhan.

Chanyeol langsung melihat Luhan "oh senang bertemu denganmu" kata Chanyeol dengan ramah.

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali memakan makannanya. Kai memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang makan, lalu berfikir sebentar.

"Hei Sehun bukannya dia orang yang menabrakmu kemarin di koridor?" tanya Kai pada Sehun, lalu Sehun menatap kearah Luhan. Lalu setelah menatap Luhan dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ponselnya lagi.

Luhan yang melihat pandangan Sehun padanya hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan makannya.

Bel masuk berbunyi mereka semua langsung kembali ke kelas masing-masing untuk kembali berkutat dengan pelajaran yang membosankam itu.

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan ingin menuju ke kelasnya tapi ada sebuah tangan yang memegangnya, lalu dia melihat siapa orang yang memegang tangannya yang ternyata itu Sehun.

"Setelah pulang sekolah aku ingin bicara denganmu berdua" kata Sehun dengan nada datar, lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kelasnya untuk kembali belajar.

Tbc

Maaf baru update semoga kalian suka. Dan maaf jika pendek


End file.
